God Ignores the Damned
by Looshk
Summary: Immortals never feel an end to their pain. It just lives on with them and remains etched in their memories for eternity. Happiness is just a passing phase like the lives of the mortals around them.
1. Chapter 1

/I'm gonna be late!/

The young blonde ran through back alleys and jumped fences.  
Black hoody pulled up to block the rain his trainers covered by the ends of his jeans, he threw his backpack over one final fence and taking a deep breath scaled it and landing on his feet grabbed his bag and ran to where he was currently working...  
The theatre.

He entered in through the sidedoor and put his backpack and hoody into the locker.  
/Right I've got five minutes... Maybe I'll grab a coffee.../  
He walked up the red walled hallway past people in costumes and a few going over their lines, everywhere feathers glitter glamour...  
"I wanna be someone else, even just for a little while to escape the boredom of reality..."  
Is what he thought he could read on their faces...  
/People afraid to be normal... Maybe thats why this place gives me bad vibes.../  
He approached the coffee machine and dropped a few coins in...  
The machine whirred and chugged and produced really bad coffee but if it kept him focused for the next few hours it would do...  
He knocked back the sour brew and made his way to the side of the stage...

"Crowded tonight isnt it Roxas?"  
The blonde turned to see one of the performers standing there in a blue and white clown suit, makeup and his prized sitar by his side...  
"Yeah a full house, we're sold out apparently..."  
The look on the costumed clowns face turned to one of fear...  
"Demyx you're not nervous are you?"  
He shook his head and smiling confessed.  
"Maybe a little..."  
Roxas shook his head.  
"You'll do great, dont worry about it!"  
Demyx grinned at the encouragment and joined the other performers at the edge of the stage.  
The stage manager nodded and Roxas turned the house lights down.  
He only had to control the intensity of the lights and which ones were on, so most of the time 3/4's of his mind were elsewhere...

The intermission came after the 6th scene, he wasnt sure what play it was...  
Something with a lot of classical music to it anyway...  
He'd had to help set up the chairs and stands and lay out the sheet music the night before.  
They had a full orchestra in the house...  
He turned up the house lights as instructed, when someone in one of the balcony caught his eye...  
A flash of red and he was gone...

Roxas took the fifteen minute break to get another disgusting coffee and go outside for a cigarette...  
He stepped out into the cold only to have himself shiver and come up in goosebumps all over.  
He lit a cigarette and taking a long drag exhaled happily.  
He awoke from his short burst of relief only to have his eyes meet with those of a tall red headed man.  
"Do you have a light?"  
Roxas nodded and handed over his lighter.  
/Didnt even hear him come out.../  
The redhead lit his cigarette and handed Roxas back the lighter, their hands touched briefly which sent shockwaves through Roxas' entire body.  
/What the hell?/  
He leaned back against the wall of the alleyway exhaling loudly.  
The redhead smiled over.  
"Are you enjoying the play?"  
Roxas turned his head to gaze into eyes of intense green, he found them distracting...  
Almost hypnotising...  
"Honestly I havent been paying attention... I just work here..."  
The green eyes stayed on him he could feel them despite the fact he was no longer looking at the tall man...  
"Probably better off... Its pretty boring... The music however is holding my attention... I'm Axel by the way."  
Roxas looked into his eyes again and felt drawn to him somehow...  
"Roxas..."  
Axel shook his hand and purred.  
"Pleased to make your aquaintance..."  
The way he said this made his heart race...  
/Roxas, calm down... What the hell is with you tonight?/  
Before he could respond the red haired man was gone...  
/Weird.../  
With that he stood on his cigarette and made his way back to his place at the side of the stage...

He had once again drifted off but came to when he heard something he recognised.  
Once again something caught his eye on the balcony...  
There eyes closed arms resting on the balcony ledge was Axel, intently listening to "Merry Christmas Mr Lawerence."  
He wasnt sure why, but something about this man...  
Did things to him...  
Even at a distance he was mesmerised...  
The blood red hair in rebellious spikes and the total contradiction of the neat black suit...  
Those eyes that seemed to penetrate his flesh and see right into his soul...  
Were currently staring back at him.  
Roxas tried to pull his gaze away, but couldnt...  
He felt like a deer in headlights...  
Thoughts rushed though his mind rapidly...  
Lust pleasure rapture...  
The red head broke his gaze from Roxas who was left wide eyed, panting...

The show ended and Roxas collected his things from the locker, he pulled his black hoody over his head and threw his backpack over one shoulder.  
/I seriously need some sleep, my mind is playing tricks on me.../  
He made his way back down the red hallway and out the sidedoor...  
/Still raining.../  
As he made his way up the alley way he felt someone breathe on his neck...  
He turned quickly to see... Darkness, nothing more...  
He ran to the theatre front where the people were leaving the theatre he was making his way through the crowd only to bump into Axel, he put his hands out to cushion the blow only to have them touch his rather toned stomach...  
Roxas felt a blush come to his cheeks and pulled his hands away.

Axel held out the large black umberella he was holding to shelter Roxas.  
"Do you need a lift?"  
Roxas meant to answer with a big fat NO-I-DONT-TAKE-RIDES-FROM-STRANGE-MEN-THANKS!  
But those eyes...  
So distracting, made him nod, before he knew what was what, he was sitting alongside Axel in his limo with a glass of wine in his hand...

They arrived at Roxas apartment complex about ten minutes later...  
He for some unknown reason invited Axel in...  
They were sitting together talking, Roxas was happy to have company but still didnt understand why he had let this man into his house or why he was telling a stranger about his life...  
/Its just the drink Roxas.../  
He told himself.  
But he noticed that although he was becoming quite drunk his guest still appeared completely sober...  
He decided to ask outright.  
"Axel is it just that I'm wasted or are you pretty sober?"  
"Stone cold sober, why?"  
Roxas nodded confused.  
"You must have a really high alcohol tolerence..."  
Axel shook his head.  
"You want to know why I'm not drunk?"  
Roxas moved closer nodding drunkenly.  
The red head smiled to reveal perfect white teeth and protruding fangs.  
Roxas pulled back in mild surprise.  
Axel dived on him holding his wrists he carefully sank his teeth into Roxas neck.  
A long moan came from Roxas as he threw his head back...  
Axel expected some struggle they usually struggled...  
He always had to put them into bed and heal their wounds so that they'd awaken thinking it was a bad dream...

More moans came from Roxas and Axel dug his teeth deper Roxas gripped the couch they were lying on...  
His head rolled to one side and Axel grabbed Roxas hair gently and sank his teeth once more into Roxas flesh...  
The blonde moaned loudly and with his now free hand gripped Axel and pulled him down harder on top of him...  
Roxas was moaning like he would if he was having really good ice cream... (Oh yeah! Thats so good!)  
Or rampant sex...  
This had never happened to Axel before, well not to this extent and it confused him...  
As far as he knew biting hurt, people struggled because it hurt, but this guy was loving it...  
And something was going on in his trousers...

Roxas breathing was getting faster his heart was racing and he was becoming more aroused by the second...  
He dug his nails into Axels back through his white shirt...  
"Unh... Axel..."  
He said his name with such want and lust he knew he couldnt leave...  
Roxas was arched against the body of Axel and it was plainly obvious that he was extremely aroused...  
Axel pulled away and quickly stood up, Roxas face was flushed, his hair was messed up and for some reason the zipper of his jeans was undone...  
/How is he still conscious? Ive drank my fill what the fuck do i do now?/  
The sound of panting caught his attention...  
"Axel, please... Dont stop now..."  
/Whats with this guy? He likes being thrown down by strangers and letting them do what they want to him?/  
Roxas in a weakened state struggled to stand only to stumble once again into Axel...  
"Dont go... Not yet... Please just stay... A little longer..."  
Roxas looked into the emerald green eyes...  
He moved slowly towards his lips...  
But his weakness overcame him and he passed out.

He awoke the next morning alone...  
/Axel.../  
Once again he was sad and alone...  
/Why the hell did i get so drunk? I made a total ass outta myself.../  
He sat up only to welcome a severe headache.  
/Thank fuck I'm not working today.../  
He got out of bed only to find he'd slept in nothing but his boxers.  
/He had to undress me too?/  
He put a hand to his face in irratation and embarassment...  
He looked in the mirror there on his neck were two small puncture holes...  
/No fucking way.../  
He looked closer and running his fingers over them realised that they did in fact hurt and they were real...  
/Axel's a vampyre?/

He tried to figure this out for the whole day...  
/But vampyre's dont exist... Maybe he spiked the drink I had in the car... And fucked me when I was unconscious? No why would he have done that? I was obviously more than willing... ARGH!/  
He made his way up the stairs of the building and jammed the key into his front door...  
He put the grocery bags down and turned it shoving the keys back into his pocket picked back up the bags and lay them out on the counter top...  
After putting the food away he decided to take a shower...

/Ah.../  
The steam from the hot water warmed his body...  
He stood there for a few minutes allowing himself to relax, his hair was dripping wet eyes closed...  
His mind and hands began to wander.  
Until he was interrupted by what felt like someone breathing near his neck...  
"Axel?"  
He turned to find no one...  
He switched off the water...  
/I definitely felt something.../  
Grabbing a towel he left the bathroom to see a familiar person sitting on the sofa...  
Roxas looked in shock.  
"How the... What the...?"  
Axel smiled innocently.  
"All will be revealed in time Roxas..."  
He grabbed Roxas only to be stopped.  
"No you'll tell me now!"  
Axel pulled a face.  
"But I'm hungry..."  
Roxas pointed towards the fridge sarcastically.  
"Theres the fridge."  
Axel rolled his eyes.  
"Normal food eh? Sorry to inform you kid but ive been on a liquid diet a long time now, anything else will seriously fuck me up believe me... I've tried to eat normally... But..."  
Axel shrugged dramatically...  
"I always wind up extremely ill..."  
He shot Roxas his best sad look hoping he'd take pity but no such thing crossed the blondes mind...

Roxas planked himself down on the black leather sofa...  
Slowly he raised his fingers to his temples...  
"So... Let me make sure Ive got this..."  
He looked at Axel in disbelief...  
"You are a vampyre?"  
Axel nodded impatiently his dark coat swishing slightly with the movement...  
"Light burns you? You hate garlic? Crosses burn you and holy water harms you too?"  
Axel backed off slightly.  
"Yes as far as I can tell light harms me... I actually love garlic, no crosses dont burn me and neither does holy water! Why do you want to know what harms me? You gonna attempt to kill me?"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"God no! I just wanted to know is all... How did it happen?"  
Axel sighed heavily...  
"Alright alright... But once I tell you, I get to feed?"  
Roxas nodded.  
"Sure..."  
Axel took a seat beside Roxas and clearing his throat began his story...

/Think fast Axel think fast.../

"Right where to begin... Ok, I was out one night, In a really bad way, girlfriend just dumped me... Really drunk, this attractive guy comes up and offers to help me... So being the idiot I am, I accepted... Happily talking away to this guy about all my problems he led me home... I dunno how he knew where I lived... But I guess thats going off the point... Long story short he came in bit me, which hurt like hell by the way... Then offered me his blood telling me it is the gift of eternal life... Being drunk and weak I accepted... Then he told me that I would never again be able to step out into the light of day and he left, he taught he nothing... Ive had to figure it all out on my own... If I ever find him, I'll kill him myself..."

Roxas looked on not sure what to believe when he realised Axel was making a move for his neck...  
Before he could ask anymore questions Axel was on top of him and he was feeling the total pleasure of Axel biting his neck...  
"Axel..."  
He whispered.  
Such intense pleasure made it hard to breathe...  
He pulled Axel's lips from his neck and to the surprise of the red head the blondes tongue was now in his mouth...  
Axel pulled away.  
"Uh... What are you doing?"  
Roxas blushed.  
"I... I..."  
Axel backed away.  
"Sorry to disappoint you kid but I'm not into guys... I'm not into anyone anymore, you humans are food to me now... Sorry if you got the wrog idea..."  
Axel headed to the window.  
Roxas was in a panic...  
"No Axel... Stay please! I wont kiss you again I promise..."  
The red head had already gone.

The next few days passed in a depressed haze for Roxas, his mind was going 120 miles an hour and it was repeating the same thing over and over.  
/AXEL AXEL AXEL AXEL/  
Even when he slept he was dreaming of him swooping in through his window and being taken and bitten...  
Then taken some more...  
He couldnt concentrate in work, he couldnt pass a minute without a thought of the red haired man...  
This went on for what seemed like forever, until one night just before he was going to bed something pushed him against his bedroom wall...  
"Axel?"  
Sharp teeth pierced his flesh.  
"Unh..."  
The room was dark and he couldnt see properly...  
Fangs became rough and painful.  
"A-Axel please... Stop... You're hurting me..."  
He struggled against the person attacking him...  
Tears ran down his face...  
"Please stop Axel..."  
His head spun and everything faded into darkness.

Meanwhile Axel had found other victims to please...  
/Why is it they all seem to be enjoying it lately? Did the world suddenly go heavy bondage and I wasnt informed?/  
The girl underneath him fell into a deep sleep...  
Axel licked the his lips.  
/She tasted good, almost as good as.../  
He put a hand to his forehead.  
"Roxas..."  
He whispered the name like it was sacred...  
"Why do you haunt my mind you twerp?"

Blue eyes opened several hours later on the floor...  
/Blood... Why is there so much blood? Is it... My blood!/  
He picked himself groggily up off the floor.  
Putting a hand to his neck he winced.  
"Owww..."  
He checked the damage in the mirror.  
Blood, his hair was matted with it, his chest had dried droplets as did his face...  
He removed his boxer shorts and got into the shower.  
The water stung the open wounds...  
Tears fell from his eyes.  
/Why would Axel do this to me?/

The experience left him nervous and whenever he tried to sleep he'd have nightmares of being attacked...  
He even went to therapy, but came to a loss of words when asked to describe EXACTLY what happened...  
Darkness scared him, he dreaded night time more than anything...  
So much so that he took to keeping a baseball bat under his pillow...

Axel liked to sit at the top of high buildings to clear his head.  
He was gazing at the night sky thinking.  
/Its been two months since I've last seen him... Every minute of those two months I've spent thinking of him.../  
Axel leaned his face on his palm...  
/Guess thats it then... I'll go see him, its only 8:30 anyways Ive got the whole night!/  
He jumped off the building and lightly landing on the pavement below made his way to Roxas house.

Roxas was cooking dinner when he came face to face with a grinning Axel...  
The blonde dropped what he was doing terrified and backed against the wall, Axel moved closer.  
"Hey!"  
Roxas had his hand around something on the counter and without thinking swiped at Axel with it...  
"Roxas? What the fuck is wrong with you that hurt!"  
He gripped his shoulder which healed almost instantly...  
Roxas dropped the knife in fear.  
"Please..."  
He dropped to his knees hyperventilating.  
"Dont hurt me again..."  
Axel raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you liked..."  
Roxas began to sob.  
"I did, til last time... Please just leave..."  
Axel shook his head.  
"If this is about the kiss I'm sorry..."  
The red head knelt down next to Roxas only to have him cower in fear.  
"Axel... Take what you want but please dont do that again... Please just leave..."

He stood up to leave when he noticed something peeking out from under Roxas shirt collar.  
"What happened to you?"  
Roxas looked at him like he was insane.  
"You came here around two weeks ago... You shoved me against the bedroom wall..."  
He began to hyperventilate again.  
"You... You hurt me..."  
He started breathing even faster...  
Axel looked even more confused.  
"Roxas I havent seen you in around two MONTHS..."  
The blonde shook his head...  
He was sitting in the kitchen now, on the floor, head between his knees hyperventilating.  
"But... But..."  
Axel laid a hand lightly on Roxas' back.  
"You should know by now that I wouldnt do that... I admit I was a little rough the first time holding your wrists, but I never gripped your neck so hard it bruised... If I remember correctly... You actually enjoyed it?"  
Roxas was still on the floor Axel moved closer.  
"You have to believe me..."  
His breath hit his neck and alarm bells went off in his head.  
/He always does that before or sometime during our meetings, he always breaths on my neck he knows it makes my hair stand on end.../  
Realisation hit in and Roxas sat in silence...  
Axel unbuttoned the first few buttons of Roxas shirt to see the damage.  
"Hmmm..."  
The red head picked up the knife from the floor and slashing his hand let the blood drip onto the wound, it began to heal instantly.  
Roxas raised a hand to his neck and looked into Axels eyes.  
"Roxas I wouldnt do that..."  
The blonde stood up.  
"Why did you come here? For dinner?"  
Axel lay the knife upon the counter.  
"Because I wanted to, because everyone I feed from now taste like you and... The image of you in the towel dripping wet will not leave me alone!"  
Roxas suddenly found the floor very interesting.  
"Then why when I..."  
He sighed.  
"Because Roxas becoming emotionally attached is a bad idea... And it looks like its putting you in danger... I dont want you to get hurt..."  
Roxas looked up innocently.  
"I thought you didnt like guys..."  
Axel laughed revealing his fangs.  
"I like anything with a pulse Roxy..."  
The blonde gulped.  
"You must be hungry..."  
He pulled down the collar of the shirt he was wearing and closing his eyes waited.  
/This will prove if it was Axel or not.../

Axel could see the blue vein pulse in Roxas neck...  
But resisting did something Roxas had not anticipated...  
His lips met Roxas lips.  
Roxas let out a stifled moan of surprise.  
Axel could feel Roxas blood flow through his lips and it was driving him crazy...  
/I almost feel alive.../  
Their tongues met in complete passion, arms wrapped around each others bodies, clothes being ripped from flesh...  
When Axel's heart stopped beating his desire for earthly pleasure died with it, but something drove him to pin Roxas to his bed he had even ripped off everything he was wearing except his boxers.  
Panting heavily he was leaning over Roxas...  
A sweep of realisation came over him.  
/What am I doing?/  
He shook his head and proceeded to pull his clothes on...  
"Axel whats wrong?"  
The red head didnt answer he just pulled on his coat and made a move for the door...  
When a scent caught him off guard...

He turned quickly to see a small cut on Roxas chest he'd created with a safety pin...  
Roxas sat back legs spread with his arms supporting the weight of his upper body...  
/Axel this is a trick YOU KNOW IT IS!/  
The redhead ran to the bed and diving on the blonde licked the wound greedily moaning like a whore...  
Roxas was lying back on the bed his legs wrapped around Axel's waist and his hands tangled in the red hair pushing his head into his chest...  
"Do it..."

Long white teeth bit his tender flesh gently...  
/He was telling the truth... He didnt attack me.../  
Before this thought had left his mind Axel was beginning to penetrate him...  
His hands gripped the bedsheets...  
Pale arms embraced the blondes body and teeth penetrated his flesh.  
His mind started rushing with Roxas memories and his hips quickened.  
A loud moan from Roxas brought him back, he was glistening with sweat and arched into Axel's body...  
He panted...  
"Im... gonna... cum..."  
Axel slid his hand down the body of his young lover and grabbing the hard on he'd caused began pleasuring him, he sank his fangs back into the boys neck only to feel him tense up and release with the most erotic sound his ears had ever witnessed formed into one small word...  
"Axel..."

The blonde awoke alone the next morning...  
"I really hope that wasnt a dream..."  
His heart was telling him it wasnt and his head was telling him he was nuts...  
Sheets pulled up around him he made his way out of his room.  
All was the same as it had been the night before...  
The knife was on the counter where Axel had left it...  
There was a small amount of his blood on the floor from when Axel had cut himself.  
/What is his attraction to blood?/  
He slowly ran his finger over the red stain...  
It marked his finger...  
For some reason he couldnt take his eyes off it...  
He brought his finger to his lips eyes closed.

"Please Nevaeh! No!"  
He could see a dark haired man upon a cliff...  
It looked like he was... Burning?  
"No..."  
He seen the hands of the man whose eyes he was looking through tears stained the stone floor black and the hands closed the heavy door that lay in front if him.

Suddenly he was back in his kitchen...  
/What the? What just happened?/  
He pulled his blanket around his shoulders slightly freaked out by what had just happened...  
Roxas dismissed it and went to take a shower...  
/This has been the weirdest time of my life... Like seriously, either that or else someone is playing a really good trick on me, or I'm losing it.../  
He turned on the water and let himself relax...  
/How can this ever work, he's a vampyre, he doesnt even enjoy sex... His one and only joy is blood... And anyone can give him that not only me.../  
The water dripped from his hair he ran his hands through it pulling it out of his face.  
/But for someone who doesnt enjoy sex, he really knows how to make me enjoy it... But he must have enjoyed it... He even made the first move... I'm so confused.../  
Once he was washed he left the shower.  
/I wonder if he'll come back tonight? I hope he knows I'm working tonight... But dont vampyres have all psychic powers or something? Wait... If he does, he'll know I'm thinking about him... Stop thinking Roxas STOP THINKING!/  
He pulled on some faded blue jeans and a white t shirt and looked at his watch.  
/Its 4 pm, guess I better head.../  
He grabbed his bag and pulling on a light jacket locked the door and made his way to work.

Roxas couldnt concentrate in work at all...  
/Why cant I just forget that... It was nothing... Yeah the oddest nothing ever.../  
"Roxas... ROXAS!"  
The blonde snapped out of his dream world and turned up the house lights for intermission, the stage manager crossed over to Roxas.  
"Whats wrong with you kid? You just dont seem with it lately..."  
Roxas shook his head slowly.  
"I dunno, maybe I'm just not getting enough rest..."  
He looked at Roxas with sympathy.  
"Take the rest of the night off get some sleep okay?"  
He smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks..."  
Leaving the side of the stage he collected his things from the locker and made his way out to the back.  
Out in the alleyway he could've swore he felt something grab him by the shoulders for a brief moment...  
Ever since the incident in his bedroom that night he was wary of walking home in the dark alone so he hopped in a taxi instead...  
It began to rain heavily he only had enough money on him to get him to the end of the street so he got out and ran the rest of it.  
His trainers splashed puddles and he was getting soaked.  
By the time he reached the door into the apartment complex he was dripping wet.

Roxas jammed the keys into the door of the apartment feeling rather pissed off now that he was wet and tired from running.  
He turned the keys and walked into the sitting room, only to feel familiar breathing on his neck.  
"Axel?"  
He turned quickly but saw no one...  
Someones hands were running their way across his chest unbuttoning his jacket.  
The hands spun him around.  
"Boo..."  
Emerald green eyes hypnotised him...  
"Axel I..."  
The red heads skilled hands were making it hard to stay concentrated on what he wanted to say.  
"Yes?"  
He purred into the blondes ear.  
"I-I... Forget..."  
Axel laughed removing more of the blondes clothes.  
"Maybe... Maybe we should..."  
"Whats wrong Roxas?"  
"Something... Ha-Happened... Unh Axel... Dont stop..."  
Axel continued to lick and bite at his chest, finally going for his neck, blood rushed through him making his head fill with memories, when he came across something he never thought he'd have to relive again...  
He could hear his own voice in desperation...  
"No Nevaeh, please dont..."  
Instantly he pulled away from Roxas in shock.  
"How did you... Why..."  
Roxas looked bewildered.  
"Huh?"  
"Nevaeh..."  
Axel backed against a wall holding his head.  
"Thats what I wanted to ask you about..."  
Roxas moved closer to Axel.  
"Why do you have that memory..."

Axel's voice became stern and angry.  
"How?"  
"Your blood was on the floor, I wondered..."  
The red head stood up towering over the blonde.  
"What did you do?"  
Tears came to Roxas' eyes, in a tiny voice he uttered.  
"I couldnt help it..."  
Axel made his way to the door which Roxas blocked.  
"Please dont leave me!"  
The red head just stared at the floor.  
"I cant deal with that memory, it hurts too much, if you have that memory now I cant deal with you..."  
He removed Roxas from the door and left.  
"Axel please dont go!"  
He ran out into the hallway after him but Axel had already gone...  
Roxas returned to the apartment.  
"So you want to know thw story of Axel huh?"  
He turned with a start.  
"W-who are you?"  
The man stood up slowly brushing the hair from his eyes.  
"It doesnt really matter who I am, you wish to know what I know. Am I right?"  
Roxas backed away slowly.  
"How do I know you arnt trying to trick me?"  
The man made his way to the door if my help is not desired then I'll go.  
"Good luck finding out about Nevaeh..."  
Roxas ran after him.  
"Wait, I want to know..."  
The man smiled walked back inside and took a seat.  
"What is it you want to know?"  
Roxas sat beside the man.  
"I want to know everything... And who are you anyway?"  
The man smiled revealing the perfect white fangs that Axel had.  
"Zexion... Listen carefully now, because the night grows late and I do not wish to repeat myself..."

"Axel and I have known each other since he was a young vampyre, he was taken when he was only 21 years old... Needless to say he had barely began his life when it had been taken away..."  
Roxas nodded in interest.  
"Who made him how he is?"  
"I actually dont know who he is, only that he holds a great dislike of him..."  
"How old is Axel?"  
Zexion raised a hand to his chin in thought.  
"Well hes younger than me..."  
"And what age are you?"  
"Hmmm... Probably near 500 at this stage..."  
Roxas gasped and looked at him wide eyed.  
"Five fucking hundred? You're five hundred years old!"  
"Well we dont change once we've been transformed..."  
"I see... So thats why Axel looks so young..."  
"Precisely..."  
The blonde nodded half afraid to ask...  
"So who is...?"  
"Nevaeh?"  
"...Yeah..."  
Zexion sighed sadly.  
"Nevaeh was a boy of 18 years old... Whom Axel liked to go and see perform, he played the violin."  
Roxas nodded with interest.  
"It was something that made Axel feel, normal I guess, something of a routine to him... The music was the one thing besides the blood that made him feel, alive..."  
The blonde had a flashback of the balcony in the theatre, Axel eyes closed, meditative, concentrating on the music...  
"After a performance one night they got talking, Axel was besotted with him and he went to see all his performances after that..."  
The blonde started to feel severe guilt.  
"They became lovers, but Nevaeh questioned why they always met up at night..."  
Roxas nodded still listening...  
"So Axel told him the truth and Nevaeh let him feed from him. Needless to say Axel never wanted them to be separated... So he turned Nevaeh into a Vampyre..."  
"What happened?"  
Zexion sighed.  
"When Axel was younger he needed a lot more blood to keep him going, sadly this resulted in the people who he fed from to die... Nevaeh needed even more to keep him going but after Nevaeh took his first victim, he changed."  
"Changed, how?"  
"Well Nevaeh was a very sensitive young man, taking peoples lives to sustain his own was not something he was willing to do... So when Axel went to hunt Nevaeh would sit on the balcony and play the violin..."  
The blonde knew what was coming but had to hear it...  
"The sound that had once been Axel's sustainance and kept him grounded was now something that made him sad and feel like he was losing it... He loved Nevaeh more than anything... To see him this way caused him great dispair..."  
"So what did he do?"  
"He let Nevaeh live that way for months watched him become paler by the day... It broke his heart to do so but he felt he couldnt live without him, then one night, he heard Nevaeh leave their chamber..."  
Roxas felt tears burn his eyes...  
"Axel followed the sound outside, out there on the cliff edge playing the violin was Nevaeh... He begged Nevaeh to come back in, knowing dawn would break at any moment... But Nevaeh just smiled and continued to play..."  
Tears flowed down Roxas cheeks.  
"He watched the sun hit his pale skin and watched every piece of him burn to dust... Nevaeh died with a smile and played the violin til he took his last breath..."  
He was now sobbing.  
"How long ago did that happen?"  
"Maybe a hundred years ago, hes never talked about it since and has never created another vampyre since then..."  
"Why didnt he tell me? I could've tried to help him..."  
Zexion smiled.

"It would seem hes cared for no one since. But I was happy to see that he was opening up to you, what happened that made him storm out like that?"  
"I attacked Axel with a blade last night, because I was attacked by a vampyre I thought to be him. Needless to say I was wrong... There was some of his blood on the floor this morning which I couldnt seem to keep my attention away from... I wanted to know why Axel likes it so much... So I took some on my finger and swallowed it... I experienced Nevaeh's death first hand..."  
"I see..."  
"When Axel fed from me he saw it, he said he cannot deal with it and if that memory is now a part of me he cant deal with me either... If he cant feed from me, he wont come see me... His night is too short to waste not feeding..."

Zexion closed his eyes thoughtfully.  
"What if I said I could make it so that he doesnt need to feed off you anymore?"  
Roxas leaned in to look at the mans eyes...  
"That would be great... But how?"  
"Well, the only way would be to become one of us..."  
"Thats the only way?"  
Zexion nodded wistfully.  
"Sadly thats the only way it can ever really work..."  
Roxas nodded.  
"How can I do that?"  
"Its a simple exchange of blood..."  
"Will it hurt?"  
"No more than it hurts when Axel feeds from you..."  
Roxas blushed slightly.  
"I'll assume it doesnt hurt then..."  
The blonde nodded.  
"When can I do it?"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"If you wish to see Axel that badly I can do it now if you desire..."  
Roxas nodded.  
Zexion stood up from the leather couch.  
"As you wish..."

He took Roxas in his arms and gently tilting his head to one side sank his teeth into the boys neck.  
Roxas shuddered as fangs pierced his neck, he stifled a small moan by biting his lip, it almost felt like cheating to him, but this was necessary if he ever wished to see Axel again.  
The blonde tried to resist the fact that it felt good.  
/It doesnt feel good it doesnt feel good it doesnt feel good.../  
Weakness over came him and he fell into Zexions arms.  
The taller man caught him and laid him on the couch.  
Taking advantage of the fact that the younger boy clearly enjoyed being bitten, Zexion bit his tongue and feeling blood flow into his mouth kissed Roxas.  
Roxas was shocked by what was happening but knew if he didnt take his blood he would die, so he let Zexion do as he pleased.  
He felt Zexions tongue explore his mouth and with not knowing what to do and a suddenly surging bloodlust he kissed back.  
Roxas wrists were pinned down to the couch and Zexion was now on top of him...  
He pulled away suddenly and left Roxas lying on the couch alone.

"Huh?"  
"You've had enough..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes... Unless you want more?"  
Zexion smiled in a way that made him feel uneasy...  
Roxas decided to ask questions instead.  
"What happens now?"  
Zexion looked at his watch.  
"You should have your mortal death quite soon now..."  
Roxas sat up alarmed.  
"Death!"  
Zexion rolled his eyes.  
"You thought vampyres were alive?"  
"No... I just didnt think about it I guess..."

Roxas doubled over in pain and fell from the couch.  
"Ugh..."  
Zexion went and kneeled beside him.  
"Its okay Roxas, you'll get through it, after this we can go see Axel..."  
Roxas lay his head in Zexions lap.  
"Really we can see Axel?"  
He nodded stroking Roxas hair.  
Soon after this he passed out from the pain...

When he awoke, he was back on the couch head still resting on Zexions lap.  
"Sleep well?"  
Roxas nodded weakly.  
"We can go see Axel now if you want..."  
"I feel weak..."  
"That will pass..."  
"Okay... lets go see Axel..."

Zexion found Axel within minutes despite the fact that the city was huge, Roxas just assumed that after that many years as a vampyre it became easier...  
The blonde ran to Axel, while Zexion hid in the shadows.  
"Axel!"  
Axel turned slightly shocked.  
"Roxas? How did you..."  
The younger boy smiled accidentilly baring his newly grown fangs.  
"What the hell? Who did this to you?"  
Roxas looked downwards.  
"You let them do this to you! Why?"  
"I wanted to see you... And apologise for Nevaeh..."  
Axel turned away.  
"You didnt have to apologise, you didnt know..."

Before Roxas could respond Zexion had crept up behind him and grabbing his neck silently drank what small bit of blood he had left...  
Axel turned to see the last bit of blood drain from his body and nothing but clothes fall to the floor, behind the clothes of the kid who was easing the wounds of Nevaeh was his maker, the one who had started the whole thing... Zexion.  
"Bring back happy memories Axel?"  
/Not again... Not again.../  
Axel's hands began to tremble.  
"I'm gonna kill you..."  
"Awww Axel it'll be just like old days... You and me, hunting together fighting side by side, unless you'd rather join your friend here..."  
"I'd rather die... But you'll be dead before you get a chance to touch me..."  
"Oooh strong words... But I've always been stronger, fighting me would mean death!"  
"So be it."

Zexion lunged at Axel only to be grabbed by the neck.  
"I'm ending this now..."  
He threw Zexions head back and ripped at the flesh of his neck, devouring every drop of blood his body held within it, holding off just before the stage of death.  
"How does it feel to being dying?"  
Zexion laughed delighted.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Dont you get it you fool, you've drank every bit of blood I have..."  
"...and..."  
"Lets just put it this way, you're never going to see Roxas or Nevaeh again... Because my dear child, you will never be able to die... This is what you get for abandoning me and going off with Nevaeh..."  
"But..."  
Zexion died right there... Head rolled to one side and his body turned to dust...

Now that I think about it, I envied him...

Because for the first time in forever, I am truly alone...

I've been here an endless amount of days, months... Years...  
I refuse to feed and yet Zexion was right, I still live...  
I never seem to change, sunrise, sunset...  
He's caused me a fate worse than death all because he wanted me to himself...  
I've stopped feeding, talking even moving...  
The only thing that is active is my mind, torturing me with thoughts of the two he took away from me...  
Roxas, Nevaeh...  
I thought that with time their images would fade from my mind, but time seems to make them stronger, clearer...  
So I'll stay here, praying that someday I will turn to stone and escape the cold dark wasteland of eternity...  
Someday I hope I can die...  
Sadly God ignores prayers of the damned...

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

All the time I've been here dreaming...  
In the deepest of sleeps...  
But I can feel everything...

"Hey we should check in there!"  
"Thats a graveyard!"  
"What are you scared?"  
"No dummy I just have respect for the dead and believe those who are laid to rest should not be disturbed..."  
"We wont be disturbing them... Merely taking pictures... Come on! Where else are we gonna find a place thats scary enough for this?"  
The girl pouted at the brown haired boy climbing over the gate...  
"Come on!"  
"Theres a reason they lock these places at night you know!"  
"Don't be such a baby!"

Through the long years things have changed...  
Different sounds move around me, different voices, different scents...

"Sora I'm scared..."  
"Come on Kairi! It'll be fine!"  
"No I really don't like this!"  
"We just need to take a few pictures and then we go."  
"But..."

Nothing arousing any interest...

"Kairi! Look at this!"  
"W-What is it?"  
"It looks like a crypt... Gimme the flashlight!"

Nothing to look forward to but the screaming memories that swirl around in my head night after night...  
Nevaeh...  
Roxas...

"Sora what are you doing!"  
"I think I can pull this stone out of the way!"  
"NO! Oh my God! That's a bloody grave! Sora NO!"

Until now...

"Kairi this is so cool! You have to see this!"  
The auburn haired girl peeked around the huge stone...  
"Woah..."  
"It looks like someones been living here..."  
"I dunno Sora... Maybe we should leave."  
"Come on we'll take a few pictures down here and badda bing badda boom we'll leave and voila we'll get an A!"

His scent was irresistably familiar.  
Like someone I'd met before...  
Too familiar for me to ignore and so I rise from the moss and stone which had formed around me...  
Over the years I could feel everything around me change...  
But this graveyard stayed...  
My presence warded off those who wanted to build over it, the very esscence hatred taking over their machines and making them go haywire...  
I had no reason to come out of hiding.  
But this scent I could not shake off, my eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like forever...  
It had been so long, the darkness hurt my eyes like a bright light would blind a human...  
My arms broke free of the stoney prison I had created for them...

"Hey it looks like theres another room back here!"  
"Sora come back you shouldn't be down there!"

I heard the door creak open...

"Come on Kairi it'll be fine!"

My eyes adapted and there he stood...  
I stepped forward into the torchlight he was holding he gasped.  
"I-I-I..."  
I walked to him and taking in his light features held him to me.  
"Roxas..."  
The boy bewildered dropped the flashlight and shook as I held him there...  
"Sora? Sora?"  
The girl walked in and watched as I held him there the flashlight illuminating us.  
"Its been forever Roxas..."  
Frozen the boy said nothing but the girl now frightened screamed.  
"L-Let go of m-my friend!"  
The boy pushed away from me slowly still holding my wrists fear resounding in his blue eyes.  
"Whats wrong Roxas?"  
There he stood looking into my eyes like a frail little flower and then the penny dropped.  
"I'm not Roxas... My name is Sora..."  
My world had been rebuilt and smashed in less than five minutes...  
He released my wrists and I slowly backed away from him...  
The girl picked up the flashlight and shining it on me watched as I took my place back in the wall and closed my eyes letting the disappointment flow from my eyes in the form of blood red tears.  
Now afraid she backed up against the wall and dropping the flashlight started searching for the door not taking her eyes off me for a second.  
This boy however walked after me picking up the flashlight his friend had dropped.  
His hands raised up to my face and slowly he touched my cheek instantly pulling away due to how cold it was...  
The walls began to close around my arms again tightly holding me there as I wished to be kept away from the world.  
Blue eyes looked desperately at the weeds and concrete making its way over my arms and body to hold me there so tightly that it made arms bleed.  
"No!"  
Hands began to tear at my prison.  
"Kairi! Help me!"  
The terrified girl clenched her fists and breathing fast started to tear along with her friend at my binds but to no avail...  
They tied me up as I willed them to...  
"Why... Why would you do this to yourself...?"  
Tears streamed down his face, I could feel his sadness and it cut through me...  
Such emotion reminded me of the one I never got to say sorry to...  
I opened my eyes, the pain in those familiar yet unfamiliar eyes was merciless to me.  
Just as the wall closed over my vision, I mustered up all my strenght and ripped my arms free, slowly but surely I struggled against it and freed myself.  
Bleeding and gasping for breath I lay on the floor and he looked down at me with those eyes...  
They stared down in amazement as all my wounds healed almost instantly.  
Sora's mouth formed into a slight smile and he held out his hand to help me up, I took it and stood up noticing his soft features and big eyes still teary and wide.  
Kairi looked unsure as we stood there looking at each other...  
But I knew from that moment I knew that I would dedicate my existence to protecting him...  
No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after our first encounter they left...  
The girl was clearly terrified.  
The boy however, was not.

"What the hell was that in there?"  
"I dunno... He seemed sad though..."  
"He grabbed you and had you at his complete mercy!"  
"He hugged me Kairi... He thought I was someone else..."  
"I still think he was a total psychopath he was living in a graveyard for fuck sake!"  
"I dunno..."  
"What do you mean 'I dunno'!"  
"I just think there might be more to him than meets the eye..."  
"He tried to kill himself right there in front of us with that fucked up wall thing!"  
"Have you ever seen anything like that before outside of a horror movie?"  
"Well no... But..."  
"There you go then, somethings going on here."  
"You don't mean you're going back there!"

"SORA!"  
"I don't know yet..."

He reminded me so much of the one that I lost, it hurt to look at him as he left...  
Yet I couldn't stop myself and even as he left my sight his presence, his very essence, remained.

The following days were spent alone in the crypt debating if I should feed or not, if I should move from here and rest elsewhere or not, if I should leave the crypt at all or not...  
If I should never see those familiar blue eyes again...  
My head reeled and my hand rested against something cold on the table...  
A mirror, I feared to see what I had become after the years and years of starvation.  
But none the less I held it up and viewed the damage.  
The first thing I notice are the marks beneath my eyes...  
The marks my bastard master burnt black under my eyes before turning me, so that they would stay there forever...  
Upturned tear drops for one who never stops crying he had said as he pushed the searing hot metal against my face.  
He didn't live to see how true that statement is.  
My face looks gaunt and my blood red hair sticks out in spikes towards the back.  
I lift my hand to my face and touch the porceline white skin of my cheek, in an instant I decide its probably best that I feed, as I make my way to the entrance of the crypt, I can smell fresh air, I can smell youth, I can smell blood...  
The blast of cold air in my face as I climb out is as welcome to me as sunbeams on the face of a mortal...  
Looking around the graveyard looks untouched but everything around it looks more populated, buildings, cars, people..  
People I would soon be feeding on.  
At least that was my plan, until...  
"Hi uh you remember me right? I'm the guy from last night..."  
There standing before me was the boy with the familiar blue eyes asking me did I remember him, like it was an everyday thing to be awoken from a humdred year sleep by someone who looks just like the reason you slept in the first place.  
"No, I do not remember you..."  
Walking by him I make my way over to jump the gate.  
"It's me Sora from yesterday."  
Apparently this kid did not get sarcasm.  
Niave as hell...  
What did I ever do to have a kid who looks like him, a constant reminder, who is innocent and niave and easily manipulated to turn up and become temptation incarnate?  
Torture...  
I knew this would end in me being tortured by my own temptation, but I turned back none the less.  
"Of course I remember you."  
The boys mouth spread into a smile.  
"Oh well thats good! I'm S..."  
"Sora I know."  
"Oh I told you already I'm sorry!"  
The boy remembered the day before...  
/Roxas./  
"Roxas..."

I think he saw me shrink away from him as he said his name because he stepped closer to me.  
"Theres a lot I'd like to ask you... But I'm not really sure if I should..."  
Luckily for me seeing into peoples minds is easy work for vampyres although I could've guessed what he was thinking.  
"Who is Roxas and where is this guy from...?"  
Despite the fact that hunger was eating away at my insides like maggots I led him back to the crypt where I had very little, a coffin, a table, and two chairs, I had not lived here...  
Simply slept here.  
Sora settled himself into one of the chairs and started talking and asking questions.  
"So where are you from in fact I don't even know your name! I'm from around here I've lived here my whole life it's actually pretty boring... But how long have you been hiding here and where were you living before here?"  
I kept my focus on what he was saying for as long as I could, but the hunger was slowly but surely taking over me and his voice slowly drowned out leaving only the pulsing blue vein in his neck...  
The more I tried to ignore it, the stronger the temptation became.  
I stood up fast and towered over him as he was still sitting down, my mouth watered at the thought of his blood seeping into my mouth, burning through my veins...  
"You want to know my name, its Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?"  
Slowly I licked my lips...  
"And where I'm from? Its been so long I'm finding it hard to remember... Hell I guess you could say..."  
My hands were holding tightly to the chair at either side of his head Sora stifled a giggle.  
"Hell? What are you trying to tell me you're some kind of vampyre or something?"  
"Yessssss..."  
I hissed at him baring my fangs, I could've swore I heard him gulp...  
"W-What are you?"  
Moving right up to his face now I looked into his deep blue eyes.  
"A child of Satan... A demon... A vampyre..."  
"What do you want with me?"  
"Right now? I need you to leave... Because I havent eaten for about a hundred years and you are looking very tasty right now..."  
He looked me right in the eyes and then presented his neck to me...  
"I dunno if this will hurt but if I can help you I'm willing..."  
I pulled back straight away.  
"Leave now! You have no idea of what you're getting involved in!"  
But he approached me and I slumped away in the corner trying to ignore his scent...  
"LEAVE NOW!"  
"I just want to help you!"  
With that he sat next to me and lay into me allowing me access to his neck.  
"Please don't make me do this."  
"You don't have to do anything... I'm just offering..."  
I took him in my hands my heart started racing my teeth bared just over the vein his breath and heartbeat so close I could almost taste it...  
Finally I felt him flooding into me...  
His memories, his taste, his intoxicating scent and his sound as I drank from him...  
Moans of absolute ecstacy...  
Were broken.  
"SORA!"  
Both of us looked up to see none other than Kairi standing in the archway, she ran over and snatched him from my arms.  
"What are you doing to my friend you FREAK!"  
I shook my head and took my head in my hands pulled my knees to my chest realizing what I had done...  
"Kairi it's not what you're thinking..."  
She approached me with a look of utter disgust and hatred.  
"Keep away from him you sick freak..."  
Sora gazed back helpless as she pulled him back towards the archway.  
"But I wanted to..."  
"He has you thinking crazy shit and you don't even know him!"  
"I-I Kairi let me go!"  
But she was relentless, and pulled him out and away from me...  
"LET ME GO!"  
I could hear his protests and had I wanted to I could've pulled him back and fed off him more...  
But I knew she was right and wanted the best for her friend and so despite his shouts for me to come and get him I stayed silent and inside my crypt...  
"AXEL!"  
No matter how much I wanted him...  
I could not repeat what happened to...  
Roxas...  
I was not willing to face that pain again...

I knew he would come back to me, I knew he would come and find me...  
I could not screw his life up for the sake of a memory...  
But I feared for him as I prepared to abandon the place I had called home for so many years...  
Knowing he would be back I left a note...  
I didn't know when he would get it but I knew sometime soon he'd be back here...

*Even if I tried to explain this I wouldn't be able to.  
I told you all I could...  
Trust me when I say you'll be better off.  
Forget you ever met me.*

With that done I left everything where it was, except one thing...  
I stood on it as I was leaving and lifted my foot up to see what it was...  
A glove, identical to the ones Sora had been wearing.  
I thought for a moment about returning it.  
But I knew I was making a stupid excuse to see him and put it in the pocket of the long jacket I was wearing instead...  
I knew he wouldn't understand...  
Perhaps it would be better for him to hate me...  
With one last look I turned my back on it and walked out into the night but I couldn't leave...  
Because he was blocking my path snow was falling lightly giving the graveyard a pure look, I could see his warm breath on the cold air I sensed he knew what I was doing...  
"You were just going to... Leave...?"  
I didn't answer just stared down at my feet, I could not take looking at those eyes...  
"Answer me."  
His hands grabbed my arms forcing me to look at him red tears started falling from my eyes, his hand reached up to my face slowly and wiped my tears away...  
But before I could stop him his fingers were at his lips and he was tasting my blood.  
His eyes grew wide as he experienced most of my life in just a few seconds...  
"N-Nev..."  
My hand covered his mouth.  
"Don't..."  
His hands reached out for me now he understood but I didn't let him touch me.  
"Maybe now you understand why I can't stay..."  
I walked away...  
As much as I would've loved to I couldn't bring myself to look back...  
Because I couldn't bear to see those blue eyes in tears...  
They were identical to Roxas' eyes and I had enough pain in that area of my life already.  
So I kept walking in the hope he'd give up and move on.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent my nights running and my days sleeping...  
Daylight was something drinking my masters blood had let me bear but I had gotten so pale over the years I knew no excuse would be passable for me being out in daytime...  
So I used it for sleeping instead...  
But my dreams were disturbed by him...  
Roxas...  
I'd reach out to touch him and then his brown haired twin would take his place...  
Reaching out for me and I'd ignore him and walk away...  
I felt his curiousity, I felt his sadness for me...  
Even the pleasure he had felt still ran through my mind and caused sensations to run through my face arms and fingertips.  
I'll be the first to admit I missed him, his voice was comforting, but I felt I needed him too much.  
I feared that he would suffer the same fate as Roxas, there was no one I knew of after me, but our kind were everywhere...  
And not all shared my like of humans...

"Sora what the hell!"  
"I told you... I let him..."  
"You went back!"  
"And he did nothing."  
"That's not the point we don't know who he is or where he came from!"  
"You don't know who he is or where he came from... I do."  
"No you don't and stop acting like you've known him forever!"  
"One drop of blood..."  
"W-What?"  
"One drop can show you more than words ever could, now I'm going to find him... You can come, or you can stay here."  
"You didn't..."  
The next sound was the door closing and the end of their friendship as Sora knew it.  
/I don't need her... She would have never loved me anyway./

I could feel him...  
He may have been miles away but I could feel his desperation his utter despair...  
And how it broke my heart to feel that.  
I wanted to shout out to him, I wanted to tell him that he'd be okay...  
I wanted to be his saviour...  
But I knew I could do no such thing...

"I know you're there... I know you can feel this."  
His voice whispered on the wind and instantly I knew he was talking to me...  
"So why don't you come? Why don't you care?"  
In my minds eye I could see him clearly sitting throwing pebbles into the lake...  
"I don't know where I am... I don't know how far I've come... I don't know how much of this I can take... One minute I didn't know you... The next I've known you for longer than I've lived... I remember things that never happened between you and I... But they come back to me as clear as if they'd happened yesterday... And I know they did..."  
My resistance was freefalling into nothingness...  
"I don't know if I'm going insane..."  
Fading into the blackness...  
"I don't even know who I am anymore..."  
From where it came...

I don't remember how I got there...  
The method of travel or the journey...  
Only that within moments of his plea...  
He was in front of me his head rested against his knees in front of a large lake he was throwing stones and they splashed one by one as he threw them...  
I wanted nothing but this moment to be near him and watch him and not interfere...  
I wished with all my heart I could satisfy my need for him with just that and walk away and sigh and note my heartbreak as a loss and move on...  
He'd get married and have children and grow old and die and I'd look upon his grave and weep...  
A real life and a real death...  
But as we all know, fairytales are not real...

I walked up and sat beside him not a word, barely a sound.  
He didn't need to look at me, I already knew what he was thinking...  
"I just don't understand... I want to be..."  
My fingers pressed his lips, if I wanted to leave I couldn't hear him speak those words...  
Standing up I had every intention of leaving him there and never looking back, I could see it all playing out, he'd marry that auburn haired girl...  
"axel..."  
They'd have a big wedding...  
"Axel!"  
I might watch in on it from a high window...  
"AXEL!"  
They'd have three kids...  
Everyone of them would have his eyes...  
"I want to be with you..."  
Those beautiful blue eyes.  
"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"  
But that would never be...  
Because I turned around...  
"Axel..."  
And when his lips met mine...  
I knew I'd never be able to let him go.  
And there by the lake...  
He joined the leagues of the undead...


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted him to stay close to me that night, but he said he'd have to go home...  
Safe in the knowledge that sunlight wouldn't harm him and that barely anything could, I let him...  
But I questioned his motives...  
And mine.  
Why I did it, why I needed him so badly...  
I watched him wave as he started his walk home...  
/What the hell have I done.../

"Hey Kairi..."  
Her eyes met his and she drew back.  
"What the hell is with your eyes? And your skin you look... Dead."  
"I'm not feeling the best... You know? I think it might be the flu or something..."  
He knew she was inwardly questioning what he had just said but he kept quiet...  
"So where did you go last night?"  
"I found this place, a big lake... It was beautiful... Threw stones in there for a while..."  
"Thats all?"  
"Yeah... I guess being out for most of the night wasn't the best idea..."  
"And what about... Him?"  
He tried to look as sad as humanly possible.  
"I don't want to talk about that..."  
Secretly Kairi was pleased about this answer and went to class relieved but still slightly suspicious.  
/He better have given up on that guy.../  
Smiling walking in the other direction was Sora.  
/What she doesn't know won't hurt her.../

But not being an idiot Kairi noticed a lot of things...  
Sora not eating as much at lunch...  
Random girls suddenly finding him highly attractive...  
And last but not least his absolute refusal to talk about Axel...

"He's hiding something."  
"What? Sora? Come on Kairi that kids an open book..."  
"Riku I'm serious..."  
"Okay okay... Whats the matter?"  
"We met this guy the other night..."  
"Heh heh you slut! I thought you liked Sora!"  
"It's not like that..."  
"Right... Seriously whats wrong?"  
"I'm worried about Sora, he was out all night last night..."  
"With some guy? Well whatever floats his boat you know? He's allowed to experiment..."  
"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEX RIKU!"  
"Oh... Okay... So whats wrong then?"  
"Its just... I think... You're just gonna have to see for yourself..."

Kairi dragged Riku by the arm to watch Sora sitting alone in the shade...

"See? It's a perfectly clear day and yet he's sitting in the shade..."  
"So? The suns blinding me! I'd be there too..."  
"Ugh..."

With that she dragged him over to Sora who was reading.

"Hi Sora! Whats up?"  
"Nothing much... Just reading... Hey Riku!"  
"Hey Sora! Man you're looking pale! Maybe you should see the school nurse or something..."  
"No no I'm good... Lunch didn't exactly agree with me you know?"  
"I hear that! See Kairi you're worrying about nothing."

Kairi shot Riku a death glare as he sat down beside Sora, who looked at Kairi as if to say.  
/You're a total bitch... But I can't tell you that cause Riku's here and cause you're my friend... Kinda.../  
So making her excuses she left saying something about maths tests...  
"Psssh... Women..."  
Riku sighed kicking his legs up onto the bench and laying his head on Sora's lap.  
"So what you been at? Its been a while dude."  
"Ah nothing much..."  
Riku shifted his weight so he could look more clearly into Sora's eyes.  
"Kairi said something about some guy you were... Hanging out with..."  
Sora shook his head a little.  
"Nope... Theres no one that springs to mind..."  
"Oh... Good..."  
"Why'd you ask?"  
"Oh... Um... No reason... But eh... If you did like... Uh... Guys... You'd tell me right? Cause uh like we're best friends..."  
"Yeah course I would... Oh fuck dude I gotta go! I'm late for English class!"  
Riku was practically thrown off Sora's lap as he ran back towards the school building.  
"Oh good... Well... CALL ME OKAY?"  
"WILL DO!"  
Riku sat back down on the bench smiling then as quick as it had come it went...  
/Did I just try to come onto my best friend?/

Sora locked himself into a bathroom stall...  
/Okay... Okay... Weirdness... Girls have been following me Kairi's acting all suspicious and now RIKU is trying to come onto me? Something is very wrong here!/

Sora burst through my door at about sunset...  
"AXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!"  
"What! WHAT! Whats wrong?"  
"Weird stuff is happening!"  
"Okay stay calm like what!"  
" !"

I sat down on the side of my coffin.

"Okay slow down..."  
"Girls are stalking me and cutting bits of my hair off and taking my lunch leftovers out of the bin and my best friend Riku tried to come onto me today!"  
"...And?"  
"AND? THATS FUCKED!"  
"No Sora... Thats perfectly normal... If you let them stare directly into your eyes... Did you?"  
"...Maybe?"  
"It's an old vampyric hunting trick... How else would we get people to give their blood?"  
"Oh okay... HOW DO I GET IT TO STOP?"  
"First please unhand my collar... These clothes are new."  
"Yeah actually... You look all... Different... Except for the hair... That's still exactly the same... But it kinda fits in now... You look kinda gothic... But kinda emo too..."  
"Gothic? This is what gothic is now? And emo? I've never heard of it..."  
Sora's mouth dropped.  
"Uh... Right... I guess things were pretty different 100 years ago..."  
"Not really... Just different clothing... I used to wear a lot of black... Hooded trenchcoats and stuff..."  
He looked me up and down with approval.  
"I like it... In fact you could probably pass off as a student..."  
I knew where this was going and the answer was no.  
"No way."  
"Awww come on Axel it'll be fun! Just one day! You can teach me stuff in school! It'll be like double the education in half the time!"  
"I'm too old for school..."  
"Come on you were like 19 when you were changed over right?"  
"I was twenty and I'm still too mentally mature for school..."  
"PLEASE!"  
"NO THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER!"

"Hello class could we all sit up in our seats and say hello to our new exchange student Axel! Would you like to say a few words Axel?"  
"No..."  
"Okay well if you'd like to take a seat then we'll begin."

"How the hell did you ever get me to do this..."  
"I dunno... I actually never thought you'd agree!"  
"I hate you..."  
"I know you don't hee hee!"

"Stop the talking in the back or it'll be dentention for both of you!"

"I really hate you."  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh and thanks for the tip about the eye contact lenses!"

"One more peep out of you two and it's detention!"

"No problem Sora... Now shut up before we get detention... I'll kill you later."


	6. Chapter 6

The day was long...  
Very very very long...  
Its been forever since I've had to deal with teachers and quite frankly I hate them more now than as I did as a child.  
When we finally got back to the crypt I just wanted to lay down and die...  
But as you know that can't happen twice...  
"THAT WAS SO FUN OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW!"  
The answer was no.  
"Not happening Sora... Not ever."  
"Please! School has never been so much fun!"  
Apparently Sora enjoys my suffering.  
"I got spitwads in my hair had to eat human food which was disgusting... And now you want me to go back... No."

He turned those big blue eyes on me and I had to look away...  
Too familiar and still too soon...  
I couldn't help but question why I kept him around they looked so alike it regularly reminded me of the pain I'd already suffered at the hands of... Love?  
I suppose you could call it that...  
"Whats wrong...? Why is it that after looking at me for a while you always turn away?"  
I lowered my head not wanting to answer.  
"You always have that same sad look in your eyes... Come to think of it the first time you saw me you called me Rox..."  
I don't know why I next did what I did...  
Maybe it was all becoming too much for me...  
Perhaps I just didn't want to hear that name...  
But there he was in my embrace my lips on his.  
Last time had a cause, last time was his change, this time was quite simply wanting to be close to him...  
This time was my declaration of my love for him, the absolute want his presence caused me and the downward spiral of misery I fell into when he left...  
If he felt the same way I'm not sure exactly...  
But when he sank his teeth into my neck and started to drink I let him...  
He wanted to know everything and he was going to know everything.  
The feeling of his familiar lips and teeth against my flesh was beyond anything it was like having him back...  
For a moment a single moment I was convinced I had Roxas back in my arms, then that wonderful moment was ripped from me...  
"Sora! What are you doing? I told you Riku... This guys a sick freak."  
The grey haired boys eyes were on Sora angry and full of lust...  
He moved with speed ready to strike and I stepped in the way of Sora then his fist hit the side of my face and sent me to the floor.  
I hadn't fed and underestimated his power...  
He smirked down upon me Sora's eyes watched terrified as he tried to hit me a second time.  
My brown haired saviour did it again diving in and getting me out of there, perfect timing...  
He slashed his wrist at breakneck speed and fed me...  
The bitemark on my neck healed almost immediately...  
Riku was like a mad man.  
"So thats how it is Sora? I've liked you for as long as I can remember... I've looked out for you... And... And you choose him..."  
I watched as he backed Sora up to the wall.  
"Is there something wrong with me? Why can't you see how long I've liked you? How... How long I've dreamt of being with you..."  
Something glimmered in his hand and without thinking I threw him back away from Sora with a force I didn't think was possible I watched as he hit the wall like a ragdoll...  
And finally slumped motionless onto the floor.  
My hands were shaking, I heard Kairi screaming and saw her run in slow motion to Riku's side, Sora's eyes were full to the brim with tears.  
"Axel... He's not breathing... His hearts... He's..."  
I walked to him, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to comfort him...  
He shrank away from my touch afraid and horrified...  
"Sora..."  
But his mind was made up and so was mine...

I walked to the metal object Riku had been holding, it was nothing but a picture frame...  
My hands reached out for the shards of glass and I cut and slashed at myself with hatred that only a murderer could feel for themselves...  
Everyone that I had ever drank from came back to haunt me the hurt and pain that my very existence caused people caused Sora ripped through me as hard as I ripped through my skin with the glass shard.  
Sora's eyes looked upon me with a mix of love and hatred.  
I wanted him to hate me, I wanted him to kill me, I wanted him to try at least...  
He took the bait like an irresistable urge and started drinking my blood.  
I whispered but I know he heard it.  
"Kill me... Please Sora... Don't be cruel and leave just take your revenge and kill me."  
His eyes looked down upon me slashing at myself with the glass to prevent the wounds from healing and those big blue eyes hit me full force...  
"Please stop... What good will it do?"  
The pain didn't bother me as physical pain rarely did.  
"I don't want to live without you. I don't want to live with myself after what I've just done..."  
Sora's face looked pained his voice dropped to a whisper...  
"I don't want to be without you... I don't want you to die..."  
Suddenly sharp pains shot through me from behind through the skin of my back straight through my heart.  
"Kairi! What are you doing?"  
"I'm avenging our friend! He just killed Riku!"  
Slowly I felt it creeping on...  
My blood seeping into everything around me, staining the floors, Kairi looked down on me enraged and drove another piece of glass deep into my chest and there it was finally...  
Soras eyes were filled with tears and I watched as he turned on Kairi trying to tear her off me as she rose the glass shard over me and plunged it in again and again every stab taking me a little bit closer...  
Then shock overcame her tears are welling up in her eyes I can see everything she sees in the reflection of her tears.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry... Please don't die..."  
"Axel please I don't want to live without you... I can't..."  
Finally I'm feeling heavy, my eyelids feel heavy and I feel so tired...  
The last drop is close Sora is trying to make me drink but even if I did I know it would do no good, this is all I've ever wanted and finally its in my grasp.  
"Thank you Kairi... Sora I love you."  
They're fading out of my vision now its blurred but I know Sora's crying because I can feel his tears falling on my face.  
My eyes are not open, but I can see a light and suddenly I reach my hands out.  
"Roxas..."  
My lips curl into a grin and my pain is gone.

"Kairi why did you? I just... I feel like part of me is dead. I feel..."  
He reaches down to his chest air forces itself into his lungs and he begins to breathe again...  
Experimentally he touches his arm and its warm.  
"I'm... Human again?"  
Kairi  
throws her arms around his neck which he quickly takes off.  
"This changes nothing..."  
With that he walked out taking with him a piece of Axel's clothing...

People have many different theories of what happened to him.  
Some say he drowned himself in the lake, some say he disappeared without a trace...  
Some believe he quite simply walked until he was no more...  
But his misery and loss live on through Kairi, who waits every night for him to return...  
In her heart though she knows he never will.

The end.


End file.
